


Ghost of the past

by Lefryingpanofdoom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of hurt, One Shot, Psychometry, The Force, sorta its not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefryingpanofdoom/pseuds/Lefryingpanofdoom
Summary: psychometry is a rare ability, though some consider it a curse forcing people to live through someone else's memories and emotions. It can leave the user vulnerable. Greez and Cere witness Cal sensing a force echo on Kashyyyk.
Kudos: 87





	Ghost of the past

The Mantis set down gently onto the cargo platform of Kashyyyk for the second time. Where before rebellion soldiers and Wookies stood taking a moment’s rest from a seemingly never-ending war, now stood empty except for the occasional scrap of armor or blaster mark.  
Cere and Greeves left the ship for a moment of fresh air carefully moving around the remains of the battle that drove Saw Gerrera off of Kashyyyk for good.

Cere watched with an air of light amusements as Cal ran out of the Mantis, BD-1 clinging to his shoulder. He was always so quick to run towards danger. Greez chuckled,

“That kid is gonna get himself in trouble one day if he doesn’t slow down!”

Cere nodded in agreement when Cal suddenly stopped in front of a helmet left on the ground.  
Greez turned questioningly towards Cere,

“What’s he doing, is this another one of those Jedi things?”

Cere just watched silently as Cal suddenly dropped almost in a meditative pose in front of the helmet reaching out towards it. He hesitated for a moment before grasping its surface throwing him into a vision.

Cere could only watch as Cal lived through what was most likely that rebels last moments in battle, she could only hope for Cal’s sake that the rebel died a simple death by blaster fire then by some of the empires more gruesome methods of dispatching insurgents.

Cal was muttering to himself in an almost perverse dialogue with the past, ignoring BD-1s soft trills of concern. Greez took a step forward, eyes wide with worry, reaching towards the padawan as if to shake him out of a bad nightmare. Cere gently held him back,

“There’s nothing we can do but let the vision take its course.”

So the watched silently as Cal cried out in terror and jerked back as if impaled.  
As suddenly as it began, the vision faded, Cal stood and ran towards the forest lift to find Chief Tarrfiel.

Cere took that has her cue to head back inside and monitor the coms till Cal’s return, as she stepped on the ship’s ramp, Greez stopped her

“What was that?”

Cere shook her head “Like you said, its just Jedi stuff.” 

She turned back entering the ship adjusting the holo map to study the refinery in better detail.  
Greez didn’t stop,  
“Don’t give me that, the kid cried out in pain, you can’t just shrug that off like nothing.”

Cere sighed before taking a seat the holo table lighting her face in pale blue light.

“Cal has a rare ability,”

Greez sat down next to her listening intently,

“I only knew a few any ability for psychometry. He has the ability to sense echos in the force, memories, and emotions attached to objects.” 

Greez almost laughed at the absurdity,  
“You’re telling me the kid touches something and magically knows what happened to it.” 

Cere shook her head “it’s not that simple, he doesn’t just know what happened he lives it, for a moment he is the person who held the object hearing what they heard, feeling what they felt. It’s very powerful and often dangerous.”

Greez looked away begging to connect the dots “But whoever’s helmet that was” 

he paused as if finishing the statement would make it more real “whoever wore that is dead, and he… he”

Cere nodded “And Cal most likely felt them die, its a gruesome gift at times, sometimes doing it's wielder more harm than good.” 

Greez took moment before whistling, “the kids pretty tough isn’t he?” 

She could only smile thinly, “He’s stronger than most give him credit for” Then she stood to return to the coms.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this, I'm thinking about maybe doing multiple chapters but for now it's just a short one-shot.


End file.
